cryptcrawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
Yara
Overview Yara is the human orthodox god of hope, light, and justice. The church of Yara is the most popular religion in the Rian Empire. Yara's religion is lead by four saints, that have been handpicked by Yara himself. Members of the Faith Membership in the Yaran church is separated into multiple sects and levels of authority. Each rank must answer to the rank above them. The ranks go as such (in descending order): Saint (See the: "List of Yaran Saints" page). There are only ever four Yaran saints alive at a time. Whenever a major matter of doubt or argument over the canon nature of Yara's text begins to tear the church apart, the saints will gather to come to a final agreement. Saints are not infallible since they are mortals selected by Yara. Although the ex-communication of a saint is incredibly rare, it has happened before. When a saint is excommunicated, all of their decisions lose their canonicity. People often pray to the saints of Yara for favors in the hopes of being heard. With the death of a saint, they embrace certain domains under Yara's, allowing people to call upon a saint's powers from other domains. Dead saints are never worshipped as gods. The relationship between a saint and their followers is much more like a friend giving favors from the afterlife than a religion. Living saints are the strongest living clerics of the Yaran religion. Their powers may fluctuate due to the direct relationship with their god. If they ever attempt to use their powers for something that Yara doesn't agree with, the powers will fail. However, when their clerical power is used they can perform awe-inspiring miracles, including resurrecting the dead and curing an entire city of their sickness and sin. Bishop A bishop of Yara is tasked with watching over a collection of churches and to settle large internal problems. Normally a bishop is assigned to a large region or small nation. Bishop's may have their own church that they govern over, but they cannot lead the largest church in the region (to prevent corruption). Whenever a serious demonic or undead threat appears in a bishop's region, it is their job to cleanse the threat. Although a bishop is not a strong as a saint, their clerical powers are a bit more consistent due to Yara's partial indifference to the bishop's actions. Priest A priest of Yara is a local official who leads a single church in a town. The priest is tasked with collecting tithe and sending it to the faith's treasury. Whenever someone is sick or hurt, the priest may use their clerical powers to heal them. A priest carries a small amount of divine power but can use it almost freely. Commandments of Yara Yara's teachings and mortal journey are filled out in the three canonical Yaran scripts. There is a fourth allegedly script, but the canonicity has still not yet been determined. From the first script, Yara gives seven commandments. # Encourage each other, and treat others as family. # Give to the poor or to the church. # Do not steal. # Do not murder. # Maintain the peace of your nation. # Obstructing justice should be punished with death. # All undead and alien beings are unholy and must be immediately vanquished. Category:Deities Category:Endalian Pantheon Category:Non-Playable Characters